sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Logan Cadagon
)]] Name: Logan Cadagon Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: Senior School: Aurora High School Hobbies and Interests: Fashion, fashion design, sewing, drawing, show tunes, practical jokes Appearance: Logan is well groomed and takes pride in his appearance. He has a lanky frame, weighing 155 pounds. He stands at an even six feet. Logan’s body is toned, but not overly muscled. Logan dresses in skinny jeans and patterned button down shirts. His favorite accessory is his rainbow ring necklace, which is a simple nylon string that holds five colored metal rings. On the day of his abduction, Logan was wearing black skinny jeans, black leather belt, and a long-sleeved white button down shirt with an elaborate repeated pattern. The sleeves have been pushed up to his elbows and the top two buttons are open to show off his necklace. A pair of black Vans complete the outfit. Logan has an oval face with a high forehead. He has wide set blue-green eyes. His eyebrows have a slight arch and appear as two straight lines above his eyes. His nose is small, straight, and flares out slightly at the bottom. His thin lips curve upwards at the edges. His wavy brown hair is kept short on the sides, and is a little longer on the top. Biography: Logan is the youngest of four children. He and his sister Crystin, are the closest in age. Crystin is 18 months older than Logan. Logan has two brothers who are much older than him (Trevor 10 years and Isaac 12 years). Both of his brothers moved out of the house by the time Logan was 13. Logan and his sister share many common interests, both favor indoor activities like reading or watching TV over outdoor activities. Logan developed an interest in fashion during elementary school. His mother, a buyer for Nordstrom’s, would often have catalogs of clothing around. His mother encouraged his interest and they would often discuss what she was going to buy for the next season. In middle school Logan became a fan of shows like Project Runway and started to do more research on his own as to what the terms used on the show meant. Logan watches as many of the awards pre-shows as possible and loves the discussion about what the stars are wearing. In seventh grade Logan was placed in home economic elective, and discovered that he loved to sew. He has continued sewing and in developing his skills. When Crystin was 8 she was in a school play and developed a passion for theater. Logan has seen all of her productions and has helped out as stage crew on a number of occasions. Logan has performed in a couple of the plays, as understudies or as a bit player, but found that he enjoyed working behind the scenes a lot better. Logan channeled his interest in fashion, into the theater and began sketching costumes for the actors and actresses in Crystin’s plays. When Logan was in 7th grade, the costume designer for the local theater company noticed Logan’s enthusiasm. She has encouraged Logan’s experimentation and it teaching him how to sew costumes. Logan has also begun helping in Aurora’s theater productions and gets to design one or two costumes a year for the local theater company. Crystin was in a variety of productions and would often enlist her brothers to help her run lines. When she was in 8th grade she started to act almost exclusively in musicals. She would play recordings of her part over and over again. At first Logan tuned them out, but eventually he found himself humming parts of the songs. Singing only parts of the songs frustrated him and he asked to borrow Crystin’s cast recordings. Since then he’s been exploring musicals, and he and Crystin often compare musicals they’ve found and discuss their favorites. His older brothers often picked on him when he they still lived at home. Since he was so much younger than them, he couldn’t fight back physically. So he took to playing practical jokes on them. He started by imitating clichéd jokes, like unscrewing the top of the salt shaker. As he grew older the jokes got more and more elaborate. Logan’s outgoing and humorous nature spilled over into his school life as well. Logan was often in trouble in school for calling out answers or making funny comments about what was going on. While his teachers tried to curtail and channel his humor, his comments and jokes made him popular with his classmates. Logan is friendly with most of the other students, but prefers a small group of close friends. Logan maintains a low B average, which could be slightly higher if he spent a little more time on his schoolwork, instead of finding ways to insert humor into his classes. Logan didn’t start dating until 10th grade. Most of this was due to confusion about his sexuality. In middle school when the other boys were taking about how cute the girls were, Logan just didn’t see it. He was much more interested in what the guys looked like. It took him some time to realize that he was gay and then spent the next couple of years coming to grips with his sexuality. He came out to his family, who were supportive, in the 9th grade. Logan still hesitated to come out at school, not sure how his classmates would react to this. At the beginning of 10th grade, he made the decision that he could deal with his classmates’ reactions, and started dating. He found that most of his classmates have been accepting of his sexual orientation and has had only a few negative experiences. His current boyfriend made the first move just after Christmas Break. Ben was a year older than Logan and the two have dated steadily for the last two years. The relationship has been strained lately as Ben has moved on to college at UDUB, though the two are committed to making the relationship work. Logan hopes to join his boyfriend next year at the university where he’ll study theater, with the plans of becoming a costume designer. Advantages: Logan is friendly and outgoing and gets along well with most of his classmates. Disadvantages: Logan is openly gay and some of his classmates may have a problem with this. Also, his pranks can cause some classmates to turn against him. Designated Number: Male student No. 016 --- Designated Weapon: Compact Camping Tent For One (assembly required) Conclusion: B016 is nice, but that's about all, and being nice doesn't do much for you when you're also annoying. I think he's out of luck, and I think he'll find out friendships don't really last under pressure. At least he can be comfortable, unless someone sets his tent on fire while he's sleeping. Well, no, maybe I'm being harsh; he's a prankster, so he may think to use it as a trap. - Christina Stockton The above biography is as written by Arscapi. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Arscapi Kills: None Killed By: Hansel Williams Collected Weapons: Compact Camping Tent For One (assembly required) (designated weapon) Allies: '''Rebecca Kiesling, Jessica Sanders, Joseph Chaplin '''Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Logan, in chronological order. The Past: Pre-Game: *League of Lunchtime *Not the kind of drink I wanted *Fashion Changes, But Style Endures V5: *What a Rush *It's a Sign with Neon and Everything *I Better Light Another Candle *Arcadia Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Logan Cadagon. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Logan, along with all the people who started out in What A Rush and stuck it to the end, fell way behind in everything due to the direction he took. Logan was a prankster, and sure enough he does do some stuff with that, and even gets one of his allies killed because of it. It's just too bad nothing ever came out of that, or anything the group tried to do, really. It was a rut they just never managed to get out of, and they suffered because of it. -- Un-Persona Category:V5 Students